


Don't push my buttons, don't cross my line

by orphan_account



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Blood, Bottom!Acapulco, F/M, Hate Sex, Hickeys, Love/Hate, Smut, Switching, top!Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One minute, Nice and him were arguing, the next he had her up against the door, kissing her roughly. She pulled at the lapels of his suit, drawing him closer as his hand slid up her thigh. His tongue slipped past her lips and, to his surprise, she bit down, not letting go until she drew blood. He pulled back, wiping his mouth with a groan.“You bitch.”She chuckled, bringing her hand up to the side of his face.“Come now, Acapulco, you know who’s really in control here.” She panted, fuck, she was panting.He arched his eyebrow and ground his hips harshly.“Oh yeah?” He said in her ear,“Yeah..” She almost moaned.“Prove it.”





	Don't push my buttons, don't cross my line

Acapulco didn’t know how he got there.

One minute, Nice and him were arguing, the next he had her up against the door, kissing her roughly. She pulled at the lapels of his suit, drawing him closer as his hand slid up her thigh. His tongue slipped past her lips and, to his surprise, she bit down, not letting go until she drew blood. He pulled back, wiping his mouth with a groan.

“You bitch.”

She chuckled, bringing her hand up to the side of his face.

“Come now, Acapulco, you know who’s really in control here.” She panted,  _ fuck _ , she was  _ panting _ . 

He arched his eyebrow and ground his hips harshly.

“Oh yeah?” He said in her ear,

“Yeah..” She almost moaned.

“Prove it.” 

She gave him a dangerous look that would’ve killed a lesser man, and without hesitation, she shoved him, hard, flipping their positions and pushing him up against the door, her knee resting against the wall beside him, effectively pinning him in place. She threaded a hand through his hair and pulled his head back. Before he could even think her lips were on his neck, sucking a purple mark into his skin, marking him as hers.

She trailed her hand down his chest, past his unbuttoned shirt, down to his crotch. He inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to bite back a groan.

“You’re supposed to be a gangster, can’t you overpower a lady?” She teased. 

“Shit, I fucking could if I wanted to.”

“Don’t you want to, little man?”

“Yes…” He shut his eyes, his face heating from the way she was talking down to him.

“Then try it.”

He took a breath, before gripping a hand through her hair, locking lips with her once again. This time, he brought her leg up so it wrapped around his waist, his hand on her lower back. She could feel him pressing against her through his slacks and taste the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. 

He lifted her across the hotel room to the bed and practically dropped her onto it, arousal coursing through him like a drug.

She yanked both sides of his long scarf, pulling him to her, kissing him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. 

He shucked off his shirt and jacket, pulling the scarf out of her hands and using it to tie them together. 

“Really?” She said.

“Never said you could touch the merchandise, doll.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Do you ever shut your mouth?”

“Not if I can help it.”

He ran his hand up the length of her leg, teasingly, before she felt it slide up her dress, resting on her inner thigh, his fingers so close to where she needed them. 

He licked a stripe from her neck to her jawline and she sighed.

“Your mustache is terrible.”

“Your dress is terrible.”

“My dress?!” She said, sharply, clearly offended.

“It’s too tacky. I’d much prefer you out of it.” 

She groaned. 

“Do you always talk in such cliches when you’re horny?”

He didn’t answer, instead, he slipped his hand into her panties with a grin. She gasped, bucking up into his touch. 

“God, you’re really this turned on already? That’s kinda messed up.”

“You’re one to talk, I’ve never seen someone get so hot from being yelled at before.”

Acapulco blushes, actually fucking blushes, and Nice uses his distraction to push his chest back with her foot, flipping him and straddling his waist with grace. 

“How...The fuck are you so strong?”

“How are you so weak?” She mocked, rutting against him. “It’s always the same with you men. Always thinking with your dicks and nothing else.” 

She ground her hips again,

“You weak,”

And again,

“Little,”

And again,

“Man.” 

_ “Shit!”  _ Acapulco breathed. “I need…”

“Yes?” She asked, smiling sweetly.

“Can you…”

“Can I…?”

“Fuck! Just fuck me already!”

She pulled her arms apart, the scarf dropping down under her. She leaned down, so her chest was touching his, both her hands now on the sides of his head.

“All you had to do was ask.”

She unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers down his thighs. She could see the outline of his cock in his boxers and grinned. 

“ _ Nice _ .” She said, mocking what he had told her earlier. 

“Shut up.”

She shrugged.

“Okay.” She slid down so that she was between his legs and he sat up on his elbows, watching her. Acapulco groaned, he tried to reach for her hair, but she slapped him away. 

“If you even touch my hair again I’ll stop.”

“God damn it..”

“I’ll leave you here. Alone.”

_ “Please…”  _ He whimpered, and oh, that sound was beautiful.

“Fine.” She singsonged, guiding his dick into the warmth of her mouth. 

“Christ!” He moaned, the feeling of her tongue brushing against him too much to handle. “God, have you done this before?” 

She looked up at him through hooded eyes and ran her teeth gently along his length, he gripped the sheets of the bed in his hands, fighting off the temptation to shove her head down further.

She moaned, low in her throat, the vibrations making Acapulco shiver.

Then, she pulled off, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“No, no, no, fucking hell, please-”

“Stop whining, it’s pathetic.”

“You’re not...You’re not very polite are you?”

“And you are?”

“I never said that.”

“Hm.” Nice pulled the strap of her dress down her arm, pulling the red fabric down just enough to show her bra.

“Lace, huh?” He mumbled. “God damn.” 

She said something in French under her breath.

“Huh?”

“s'habiller pour impressionner. Dress to impress.”

“Oh.” He said.

She hiked her dress up over her thighs and pushed her panties aside, not even bothering to take them off.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, fuck.” 

She lowered herself down on him, his cock pushing inside her. Acapulco keened, bucking his hips up into her, slowly as she rode him.

“Nice…”

“I told you, it’s pronounced ‘Neece’” She said, panting.

“Nice…!” He said, using the correct pronunciation this time.

He leaned forward, resting his hands on her back, thrusting roughly.

“God, you get off on bossing me around, don’t you?” He whispered, then bit down on the skin of her neck, hard.

“Well listen to me.” He said, brushing her hair out of the way to hiss in her ear, 

“You’re no boss of mine, honey.”

“Fuck, you’re a bastard man..” She said, and he chuckled.

She raked her nails down his back, leaving red welts in their wake. He, in turn, dug his fingers into her thighs.

“Ah, is that all you’ve got? I thought you were supposed to be a gangster.” 

“Believe me, I could fucking hurt you so bad if I wanted to.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

Acapulco smiled, his green eyes staring into hers.

“Pretty thing like you could break if I did.”

Nice’s mouth dropped open as he hit a particular spot inside of her and she threw her head back.

“You’re terrible.” Acapulco said, his eyes squeezing shut.

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re...You’re fucking  _ amazing _ .” Acapulco whined, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated and sloppy.

“God, you’re... _ Fuck _ !!”

The tension in Nice’s stomach uncurled, sending shockwaves throughout her whole body, she could feel it at the tips of her fingers and toes. Seeing nice come sent Acapulco hurtling over the edge, too, and his whole body shook as he rode it out. 

“Fuck..” Acapulco said, slumping over, his head resting on Nice’s collar. The two were panting like they’d run a marathon. Nice’s lipstick had smudged, the stains had rubbed off onto Acapulco’s lips and neck where a purple hickey bloomed. 

“Did...Did that count as pushing your buttons?”

Acapulco laughed, out of breath. 

Acapulco laid back on the bed, Nice followed, she rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. The sheets were sticky with sweat.

“Pretty sure I crossed your line.”

“Oh, you’re well past the line now.”

Acapulco closed his eyes, holding her close, pretending that it was purely for warmth. 

“Good.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
